


Байки блудливого барда

by FemNapSolo



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flogging, Group Sex, Humor, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Да-да, все мы знаем похождения ведьмака, о которых только ленивый не пел. Спасибо одному нескромному барду. А что, если Лютик о чем-то умолчала? Пора приоткрыть занавес тайны.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 20





	1. «В волчьих ягодах, в кустах — здесь случился первый...»

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа подразумевается как сборник драбблов.  
> ОСТОРОЖНО: во всех эпизодах горячие постельные сцены!
> 
> New! Коллаж:  
> https://sun9-18.userapi.com/c858136/v858136629/13cf87/KB8DXRGl4SQ.jpg

В таверне зазвенела струна и стихла. Звук не отрезал гомон голосов, переговаривающихся о хреновом урожае и перепихе с первой давалкой на селе, но он отвлек внимание от тем разговора. Второй аккорд, чуть громче, заставил собравшихся обернуться и посмотреть на источник звука. Тишина зависла в воздухе, отсчитала положенный такт и ушла, уступив миру звуков. Тонкие девичьи пальцы забренчали по струнам в третий раз, привлекая внимание ведьмачки.  
Самоуверенная девчонка сдувает чёлку со лба, васильковыми глазами осматривает свою публику, невольно цепляя взглядом угол таверны. Пялится пристально, изучающе и едва не ахает, замечая непривычный янтарный цвет глаз незнакомки напротив нее. Женщина угрюмо утыкается в кружку с элем, прерывая зрительный контакт.  
Через приоткрытый рот менестрель делает вдох и зачинает песнь.  
Лучше бы она этого не делала. Песнь не отличается правдоподобностью, блещет слишком витиеватыми для простого люда метафорами, и эти два фактора воедино с лихвой перекрывают хороший вокал. Ведьмачка не признается никогда, что в ее голосе что-то есть, что заставляет заслушиваться, и всем видом будет стараться показать, что песнь не касается ее ушей. Однако глаза все равно косятся на элегантно выставленную на бочонок, обнаженную ногу и на колыхающуюся при игре на лютне грудь. Геральдина списывает свои взгляды на недотрах, отводит их подобру-поздорову и обещает найти себе шлюху на сегодняшнюю ночь.  
Баллада, как и ожидалось, вызывает раздражение у публики, и селяне закидывают певичку булками хлеба, грязно выругиваясь в адрес девчонки. Впрочем, менестрель не обижается, ловко запихивая себе булку в самодельный карман юбки.  
Голубые глаза снова вынуждают заглянуть в себя, и это подстегивает девицу направиться к женщине.  
— Зараза, — скрежещет сквозь зубы ведьмачка.  
Певичка останавливается у опорной балки, вперев руки в боки.  
— Мне нравится, что ты такая хандришь в углу…  
Ведьмачка отрезает, даже не собираясь поворачиваться к собеседнице:  
— Я не ищу компании.  
И, вроде бы, вот он, конец беседы, не подступиться, но Лютик не была бы Лютиком, если бы так просто отступала.  
— Ну просто… Ты одна ничего не сказала по поводу моего выступления, молчишь. Мне хотя бы три слова, твое мнение об услышанном, — щебечет менестрель, и это настолько смущенно и искренне с ее стороны, что Геральдине даже блевать хочется.  
— Их нет, — женщина итак сегодня слишком многословна.  
— Кого? — недоуменно спрашивает менестрель, поправляя сбившуюся челку.  
— Летюг, о которых в песне поешь, — указала ведьмачка на самый главный недостаток песни.  
— Откуда ты? Стой! Я, кажется, догадываюсь, белые волосы, вечно сидишь в стороне с этими двумя страшными мечами… Ты же ведьмачка!  
Геральдина поднимается с места. Эта девица окончательно порушила ее покой и теперь на всю округу трезвонит о ней, наводя шумиху. Ведьмачка приняла самое ни на есть хорошее решение в данный момент: съебаться. И, желательно, куда подальше от этого места и этой назойливой девчонки. Но вот думала ли Геральдина, что она от нее так просто не отвяжется?

— Так тебе нужна рука помощи? — с совершенно невинным видом спрашивает Лютик, запыхиваясь и едва успевая добежать до сбегающей ведьмачки. Геральдина думает о шлюхе на эту ночь, когда звучит эта двусмысленная фраза. Женщина даже и не слушает продолжения чепухи, доносящейся из уст болтливой певички.  
— Иди прочь, — предупреждает Геральдина, а та опять за свое. В речевом потоке ее занесло до мечтаний прославлять ведьмачку на весь мир своими балладами. Женщину больше угнетает не содержание ее бреда, а то, как стучит по мозгам тонкий высокий голосок.  
Геральдина вздыхает: придется проучить одного заносчивого барда, пусть она и не любит бить женщин. Ведьмачка надвигается на певичку, та внезапно замолкает, смотрит снизу вверх, хлопая васильковыми глазами. «Даже жалко как-то», — в последний момент думает Геральдина, но рука уже в полете и приземляется грузной пощечиной на мягкую щеку менестреля. Та мгновенно хватается за нее, и на ее лице отображается гримаса боли. Следом за ним слышится лошадиное ржание, и через секунду Геральдина ощущает сильный толчок копытом, что сбивает ее и менестреля в ближайшие кусты.  
Бард больно ударяется об камни головой и, вдобавок, на ней оказывается грузное женское тело в доспехах.  
— Плотва, блять! — рычит ведьмачка с досадой. — Тебя не учили, что вставать позади лошади опасно?  
— Я поэт и бард, а не рыцарь, — фыркает Лютик. Ей все еще больно и обидно от пощёчины, а еще она замечает, что руки ведьмачки так удобно легли ей на груди, и возбуждение так не вовремя накатывает тёплой волной.  
— Ну и захер ты мне сдалась тогда? — скалится Геральдина и пытается подняться, опираясь на руки. Ладони сжимают грудь до предела, и Лютик выдает несдержанный тонкий стон. Ведьмачка застывает, выгибает бровь в удивлении. Менестрель удивлена не меньше, но прекращать это не собирается. Наоборот, только провоцирует, задирая юбку и раздвигая ноги.  
— Может, немного задержимся? — с надеждой спрашивает Лютик, и она даже предположить не может, на что она подписывается.  
«Немного» не получилось. Получились грязная одежда и разодранные колени. Впрочем, когда секс был чистым делом? Только у чистоплотной Лютик он всегда был на более-менее белых простынях, а не в траве, под женщиной-ведьмачкой в звуковом сопровождении мимо проезжающих редких путников. Музыкальные пальцы менестреля скользят между ног женщины, оглаживая шов кожаных штанов. Геральдина не дает залезть в ширинку, бьет по рукам при любой попытке, позволяя ублажать только через преграду в виде тонкого слоя черной кожи. В то время, как пальцы ведьмачки по-хозяйски шарят у нее в дырке.  
Бард, может быть, и хотела что-нибудь едкое сказать, чтобы убавить градус самодовольства Геральдины, но все настолько хорошо, что только стонать и хочется. Лютик трется промежностью об выделанную кожу штанов, прижимаясь спиной к ее груди, и выгибается, демонстрируя красоты своей фигуры. Геральдина в ответ рвет ее парчовую рубашку с узорчатой вышивкой, и тем самым открывает доступ к ее груди. Сжимает до приятной боли, щипает, терзает пальцами соски, заставляя изливаться в ладонь еще сильнее, и так мучительно сладко, что Лютик едва верит в реальность происходящего. Особенно, когда ее шею пронзают зубы, прокусывая предплечье и помечая барда кровавой меткой. Этого достаточно, чтобы задрожать и обмякнуть в руках ведьмачки.  
Только вот Геральдина не собирается останавливаться: скидывает с себя расслабленное тело менестреля, ставит Лютик на четвереньки, заставляя прогнуть бедра, и вклинивает свое колено между ее ног. Вид выклянченной сочной задницы и растраханной дырки действует не хуже афродизиака, доводя ведьмачку до разрядки, которая еще нарочно впечатывает лицо барда в траву. Та отплевывается от зеленых стеблей, тихо ворчит, но даёт кончить, даже поюлив бедрами пару раз. Геральдина наваливается на нее всем весом, собственнически устраивает ладонь на ягодице и пытается успокоить дыхание.  
— Эй, ты там еще долго на мне еще висеть будешь? — интересуется менестрель, чувствуя, что если они еще немного так полежат, им придется пойти по второму заходу.  
— Сколько потребуется, — рычит Геральдина, но ослабляет напор.  
— Может тогда взять с тебя оплату? — шутит Лютик, но ведьмаки, видимо, юмор не понимают, раз по заднице так больно залепляют. Бард почти хнычет.  
— Раньше надо было думать, прежде чем ноги разводить, — хмыкает женщина, реагируя на звук и отстраняясь от жертвы своей похоти. — Как хоть имя твое?  
— Юлиана Альфред Панкрац, виконтесса де Леттенхоф, — гордо сообщает менестрель, словно не ее драли с минуту назад как заправскую блядь в кустах. О следах прелюбодеяния в ее внешнем виде сообщает все: взлохмаченные волосы с травинками и цветами в локонах, покрасневшие коленки, порванная на груди рубашка. В то время, как Геральдина только обтерла свои штаны и выглядит все так же, как и полчаса назад. Ну, может, доспех чуть съехал, но не критично. Бард считает, что это нечестно. Геральдина просто достает свою дорожную накидку и кидает ее менестрелю.  
— Прикрой сиськи, виконтесса, — смеется она. — Тебя каждый раз так официально звать или есть что-то сокращённое?  
— Можно Лютик, — отвечает бард, доставая из волос бутон одноимённого жёлтого цветка.


	2. «В целях воспитания порка будет наказаньем»

— Кто тебя просил лезть со своей зубочисткой на гравейра? — пожалуй, это самая длинная фраза ведьмачки, произнесенная за день.  
— Так ведь ты сама мне подарила этот кинжал…— Лютик жалобно скулит на ее плече, почти не двигая ногами и пытаясь ими пошевелить хоть как-то. Бесполезно: яд парализовал конечности и медленно распространяется по всему телу, а лишние движения только способствуют соскальзыванию ее тела с плеча.  
— Лютик, блять, лежи спокойно, — огрызается Геральдина, поправляя побледневшую тушку барда своей огромной лапищей. «И правда, как я раньше не замечала, что у нее такие большие руки? Как только ее пальцы в меня влезают?» — едва ворочает мыслями менестрель и, кажется, говорит вслух.  
Ведьмачка ухмыляется:  
— Ещё как влезают.  
Лютик пунцовеет, насколько вообще возможно в ее состоянии, и больше ничего не говорит, чтобы не ляпнуть ещё чего-нибудь лишнего.  
— Так вот, — на этом красноречие Геральдины не заканчивается, а барду что: слушать хриплый голос только в радость. — Я тебе кинжал дала на случай крайней необходимости. Что в итоге?  
— Этот безписьковый ушлепок уебал бы тебя, если бы не я, это была необходимость, — артачится менестрель, фыркая. В следующий момент бард падает на землю, скинутая с плеча. Юлиана тихо шипит от ушиба, но не жалуется, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах ведьмачки ещё слабее.  
— Кто из нас ведьмак, а? — спрашивает очевидные вещи Геральдина, рассматривая барда сверху вниз и, похоже, забавляясь положением дел. Впрочем, есть чему заглядеться: вид на одну хорошенькую менестрельскую задницу был что надо.  
— Ты, — отвечает Лютик, замечая, как та копошится в своей поясной сумке. Женщина достает оттуда пузырек с желто-красной жидкостью, откупоривает горлышко и преподносит его к губам барда. Юлиана тянется сама за лекарством, но ведьмачка отводит от ее уст пузырек, дразнясь.  
— Ведьмак сильнее человека, ведь так? Выстоит от удара гравейра? — спросила Геральдина, и даже лорду Йожу понятно, что вопрос риторический.  
— Да поняла я уже! Сглупила я, черт дёрнул, что надо тебе помочь! — кричит Лютик, пытаясь дотянуться руками до эликсира. — Дай уже испить, иначе я сдохну! Тебе-то хорошо, мои речи слышать не будешь, а я ещё жить хочу!  
Геральдина сама вливает иволгу в ее горло так, что та едва не давится.  
— Глотай все, — наставляет ведьмачка, наблюдая за тем, как морщится бард от эликсира, а затем и вовсе вынимает язык от горчащего послевкусия.  
— Ну и гадость, — откашливается Юлиана.  
— Не все тебе фрукты заморские да конфеты, — смеётся Геральдина.  
— По мне так и хуй Кайлея из Крыс Пограничья сладким покажется, — отшучивается Лютик.  
— Вот как, значит, — задумчиво отвечает ведьмачка, а затем проводит по пятке пальцами. — Чувствуешь?  
— Да, — бард очень боится щекотки, особенно когда щекочут стопу, и хочется лягнуть, но нога едва дёргается.  
— Иволга уже начала свое действие, — с видом матёрого лекаря отмечает Геральдина, а затем садится, подминая к себе тело менестреля и укладывая ее живот к себе на колени. — А пока займёмся воспитательным процессом.  
Обнаженные, освободившиеся от плена платья ягодицы покрываются гусиной кожей от холодного воздуха пещеры, но ведьмачка знает, как им разогреться. Хлещет ладонями по двум половинкам так, что к ним приливает кровь, а громкие шлепки раздаются эхом, сотрясая стены пещеры. Лютик догадывается, что воспитательный эффект не должен сопровождаться течкой, но не может контролировать свой организм.  
Менестрель послушно сосет пальцы, выдавая свой очередной талант, и это вовсе не связано с музыкой: лютня покоится у бдящей, охраняющей ее Плотвы. Но если хлюпание тоже считать музыкой, то новый мотив для баллады почти готов. Геральдина прерывает звук, убирая пальцы из ее рта.  
Ведьмачка возвышается над бардом, пристально смотрит своими янтарными глазами, и Лютик безоговорочно погружается в них с головой, тонет, захлебывается и идет ко дну. Геральдина нарочно держит ее голову, принуждая смотреть и не отворачиваться, второй же рукой вцепляется в бедро, направляя движения. Их ноги переплетаются, Юлиана трется промежностью об колено, а учитывая, что та опять одета, то возникает чувство дежавю.  
— Ты когда-нибудь снимешь с себя штаны? —смеется бард.  
— Много чести, — отрезает ведьмачка, вгрызаясь в шею менестрелю. Прошлый укус еще не зажил, а та ставит очередную метку. И опять не похвастаешься расписной рубашкой с вырезом, потому что все внимание возьмет на себя след от ведьмовских зубов.  
— То есть шлюх в постели ты тоже дерешь в полной амуниции? — поддевает ее менестрель и поздно осознает, что когда над тобой ведьмачка, то лучше не шутить.  
— Где ты здесь видишь постель? — рычит Геральдина, хватая за горло зарвавшуюся Лютик. В конце концов, однажды это должно было произойти. — Я тебя который раз имею, где попало. И тебе даже нравится.  
Бард не возражает, да и как тут возразишь, когда даже вдохнуть не получается.  
Перед глазами менестреля расплываются круги, а движения их бедер перерастают в бешеный танец в горизонтальной плоскости. Ведьмачка лишь слегка ослабляет хватку, чтобы та хоть чуть-чуть получила доступ к воздуху. Но преподнести урок обнаглевшей шутнице надо.  
Лютик как в горячке, ей невыносимо жарко, будто на этот раз ведьмачка отравила ее своим ядом. Юлиана гладит удушающую руку, трогает литые крепкие мышцы, и от осознания ее силы дуреет еще сильнее. Специально надавливает своей кистью на ладонь ведьмачки, просит перехватить шею крепче, и перед этим жестом Геральдина не может устоять. Ее срывает в оргазм с громким рыком, и она прижимает менестреля к своей груди. Бард кончает в плену ее теплых рук, мечтая, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался. Для любвеобильной Лютик нужно так мало, чтобы вляпаться в дерьмо по имени влюбленность, пусть пока она это и не осознает. Пока достаточно того, что они греют своими разгоряченными телами холодную пещеру, и Геральдина позволяет перебирать свои белоснежные пряди.  
— Любишь, когда больно? Поэтому нарываешься? — иронизирует ведьмак.  
— Нравится, когда ты делаешь больно, Белый Волк, — парирует бард, заплетая ее волосы в незамысловатую косу.


	3. «Из ромашки масло — для лучшего соблазна»

— Что ты там делаешь? — бурчит ведьмачка в подушку, распаренная после полоскания в горячей воде. Двигаться не хочется, поэтому Геральдина так и лежит обнаженная с влажной кожей, с которой стекают капли воды в постель. Где-то рядом маячит Лютик, прибирая деревянную кадку от кишок очередного монстра. В какой-то момент присутствие менестреля обозначалось все ближе и ближе, а затем женщина почувствовала прикосновение к одному из старых шрамов. Подушечка пальца прошлась по шероховатой неровной коже плеча и исчезла, стоило ведьмачке дернуться.  
— Что ты там делаешь? — повторяет Геральдина, и ей категорически не нравится то, что Лютик в ответ молчит. Вместо тонкого голоса барда чувствуется усиливающийся с каждой минутой травяной запах.  
— Мне кажется, ты немного напряжена, Гер, — вкрадчиво шепчет менестрель, и это звучит как начало чего-то занимательного: так шепчут в борделях, предвещая наслаждение, — Все эти битвы с монстрами, нервотрёпки с людьми так выматывают, наверное. Думаю, моя помощь не помешает.  
Ведьмачка прячет ухмылку в перине: Лютик и так помогает, иногда раза два за день, чего же желать большего? Но Юлиана превосходит все ожидания, касаясь спины тёплыми скользкими из-за ароматного масла ладошками и растирает кожу неторопливыми движениями. Геральдина тихо выдыхает в подушку и не собирается сообщать менестрелю, что это именно то, что ей сейчас нужно. Вот ещё, только не хватало, чтобы плутовка получила похвалу и умерла от распирающего самодовольства. Хотя надо признать, что искусные руки музыканта действительно хороши, растирая затёкшие мышцы и приводя их в тонус. В нос бьёт сильный запах масла, и Геральдину осеняет:  
— Это что, ромашка?  
— Очень расслабляет, между прочим. И всяко приятнее, чем запах лука, — фыркает Юлиана, спускаясь к пояснице, массируя позвонки под аккомпанемент едва слышного хруста.  
— Ты хоть знаешь одного ведьмака, который пахнет ромашкой? — вопрошает ведьмачка, поворачивая голову и вперив в барда сощуренный недовольный взгляд.  
— Надо же кому-то быть первым, — отшучивается Лютик, выразительно подернув бровями и спустившись ладонями на бедра.  
— По-моему, это лишнее, — настороженно сообщила Геральдина, глядя на то, как наглый менестрель лапает ее ягодицы.  
— Больше любишь вставлять? — шепчет бард, разводя идеальные округлые половинки и любуясь открывшимся видом на промежность. — У тебя красивое тело.  
— Сейчас получишь, — рычит Геральдина, пытаясь скинуть с себя ее руки, но ловкие ладошки крепко вцепились в бедра.  
С ведьмачкой надо было действовать немедленно, иначе та перейдет к активной контратаке, именно поэтому Лютик и прижалась лицом к ее промежности, высовывая язык.  
Менестрель так и дрожала от удовольствия, надо же уломать ведьмачку на отлиз! И пусть потом получит очередную затрещину, зато на языке долго будет помниться, какая на вкус Геральдина. Очень даже приятная, получше, чем были ее предыдущие партнёрши.  
Вопреки мнению Лютик, ведьмачка не собиралась поднимать на ее руку, потому что догадывалась, что рано или поздно ее ненасытная любовница доберется и до этого способа удовлетворения. Геральдина оценила ее порыв и даже заинтересованно повернула к ней голову, наблюдая за тем, как ее язык появляется и исчезает между ног, вызывая тем самым приятные ощущения.  
— Тебе так удобно? — иронично спрашивает ведьмачка.  
— Вот если бы ноги шире раздвинула…— мечтательно произнесла Лютик, даже не надеясь, но женщина послушно раздвигает ноги, между которых бард ловко устраивается.  
Девчонка старается слишком хорошо: проворный, как и она сама, язык скользит по половым губам, раздвигает их, вталкиваясь кончиком языка внутрь. Ведьмачке только и остаётся, что вцепиться ладонями в темно-русые пряди волос, прижимая лицо ближе и трахая ее в рот.  
— Зараза, — Геральдина смешивает рыки со стонами и ругательствами, и Лютик вслушивается в удивительно мелодичное сочетание звуков, словно ее любовница — это любимая лютня, только вместо струн — половые губы, а звуки извлекаются не пальцами, а кончиком языка. «С пальцами можно попробовать в следующий раз», — отмечает про себя менестрель.  
Бард мысленно накидывает строчки для новой баллады и почему-то не сомневается, что следующая ее песня будет вновь о ведьмачке и о ее любви к ней. На моменте, когда язык с нажимом проходится по клитору, и в голове Юлианы находится рифма «влюбленный менестрель — смятая постель», именно на этом моменте ведьмачка переворачивается на спину.  
— В глаза твои бесстыжие хочу посмотреть, — поясняет Геральдина, вновь прижимая ее лицо к себе, и Лютик смотрит. Нежно, по уши влюбленно, со страстью отдаваясь ублажению своей партнёрши. Это настолько невыносимо, что ведьмачка лучше предпочла бы посмотреть в глаза василиску и стать камнем, чем так. Но только брехня это все с василисками: ядом да, плюется, когтями и зубами порвать может, чешуя прочная, но в камень хрен превратит.  
— Смутьянка, — обзывается женщина, и в устах ведьмачки это звучит как комплимент.  
— Если ты так желаешь меня грязно обзывать, то хочу предупредить — меня это возбуждает, — остерегает Юлиана, прикусывая блестящую от смазки нижнюю губу.  
— Меньше слов — больше дела, — ладонь ведьмачки давит на затылок, занимая рот болтливого менестреля делом.


	4. «Крыжовник и сирень — меня немедля ты раздень»

В Ринде было тихо, подозрительно тихо. Настолько тихо, что стук копыт Плотвы раздается эхом по пустынному проулку.  
— Что-то здесь не так, — проговаривает ведьмачка, оглядывая некогда шумную улицу города. Чувствовалось, будто несколько часов назад здесь кипела жизнь, а затем люди просто исчезли. Надо было разобраться.  
На нее налегает всем телом бард, едва находясь в сознании. Геральдина чувствует ее упругую грудь, упирающуюся ей в спину, и это отвлекает, направляет мысли в другое русло, мешая сосредоточиться.  
— Я как-то странно себя чувствую, — едва перебирает губами Лютик, и ведьмачка смеётся в ответ:  
— Ещё бы, связалась с джинном и думаешь тебе это так сойдет с рук?  
— Не то, — слабо отмахивается менестрель, чувствуя как внезапно разливается тепло внизу живота, — Что-то другое.  
Геральдина хмыкает, поправляя хрупкое тело позади себя:  
— Ничего, скоро будем у лекаря.  
Бард, кажется, поддакнула, и положила голову на плечевой доспех, обнимая ведьмачку. Так они и двигались с окраины до центра города, не проронив ни слова.  
Они не видели ни единой живой души, пока продвигались к дому мэра, но чем ближе они к нему были, тем отчётливее они слышали людские звуки. И, судя по характеру этих звуков, на главной площади происходила либо ожесточенная битва, либо… Оргия. Они въехали через арку и застряли в окружении совокупляющихся тел.  
Нельзя было разобрать, где здесь крестьяне, где знать, нагота равняла их всех. Страсть застала людей у стен домов, на лестницах, кто-то даже не гнушался трахаться на грязной брусчатке. Стоны и крики сливались в один гул, и от их громкости мгновенно очнулась дремавшая Лютик.  
— Ни черта себе! — воскликнула бард, оглядывая площадь.  
— Чую, замешана магия, — покачала головой ведьмачка. — Слезай, лошадь придется оставить.  
— Но как я пойду…— бард не чувствовала себя достаточно сильной, чтобы преодолеть путь до дома мэра на своих двоих, но руки Геральдины подхватили ее, стаскивая со своей лошади и укладывая на свое плечо. Лютик обожгло прикосновением ее шершавых рук, и по коже словно пронесся ток. Тело отреагировало недвусмысленно, и между ног почувствовалась влага. «Блять», — ругнулась про себя Юлиана, —«Неужели магия и на меня подействует?»  
Геральдина спокойно несла на себе ношу в виде беспомощного барда и вела поводы Плотвы в поисках места для привязи лошади, когда Лютик начала дрожать.  
— Гера…— проскулила бард, судорожно пытаясь схватиться за ведьмачку, будто ей это было так жизненно необходимо. Ведьмачка сочла это за очередное последствие встречи с джинном, а потому поспешила привязать Плотву и вернуться на площадь. К этому моменту менестреля лихорадило ещё сильнее, и та принялась елозить, как только можно в ее положении.  
— Ещё немного, Лютик, потерпи, — наставляет Геральдина, когда чует приятный запах. Крыжовник и сирень. При этом сирень чувствуется более отчётливо, словно маячит где-то рядом, дурманит голову и затуманивает мысли. Ведьмачка резко вдыхает через ноздри, а воздух выпускает через рот. Невольно кладет свою ладонь на ягодицу барда и сжимает ее, даже не задумываясь о последствиях. За ее спиной тонко стонет Лютик, но ее голос смешивается с голосами горожан, предавшихся похоти.  
Юлиане хочется ещё, хочется, чтобы ведьмачка скользнула рукой между ног, надавила пальцами, прошлась хоть кончиками пальцев по промежности. Ей не хватает внимания Геральдины, она бы с удовольствием сейчас стала бы частью толпы вместе с ней, найти бы только подходящую поверхность для опоры и раздвинуть ноги. Но ведьмачка идёт напролом, кряхтит, рычит и крепко сжимает ее ягодицу, наверняка до синяков.  
— Гера, пожалуйста… — умоляет бард, и это просьба остановиться, но едва ли Геральдина воспринимает эту фразу правильно и продолжает шагать.  
— Сейчас, Лютик, — шипит ведьмачка, заходя в дом. Внутри помещения ситуация не лучше, но хотя бы людей меньше.  
Геральдина едва сдерживается, чтобы не завалить свою ношу на ближайший стол и заткнуть ее сладкоголосые стоны чем угодно, даже своим ртом. Ведьмачка не старается даже думать об этом, но воображение любезно подкидывает картинки, как отзывчиво будет отвечать бард на ласки, как хорошо примет в себя ее пальцы, какая тесная и мокрая она будет внутри…  
Женщина издаёт невнятный вопль, перемещая Лютик с плеча на руки и собираясь уложить менестреля на удачно подвернувшийся стол. Они обе забыли о том, зачем они сюда пришли, Юлиана вообще едва ли чувствует изначальное недомогание, его полностью перекрыло возбуждение, наполнившее ее до предела.  
Ведьмачка молча смотрит в васильковые глаза, помутненные похотью, и они близки к исполнению желания, томившегося в их телах, когда на весь дом звучит голос женщины. Он не был громок, но он достиг тех, кому был адресован, он не был жестким, но твердость в нем была.  
— Жду в центральной зале.  
Геральдине кажется, что она идет слишком медленно, чем могла бы. Ноги сами не гнутся и будто не желают идти вперед. Лютик тоже не способствует, наоборот, отвлекает, гладит щеки и плечи, исцеловывает ее шею, открытую над доспехом, шепчет непристойности.  
— Я не хочу к ней, хочу быть с тобой, — в устах барда это единственная важная мысль, и ведьмачка, если не разделяет ее полностью, то частично с ней согласна.  
— Мы излечим тебя от недомогания, и мы уйдем, обещаю, — заверяет Геральдина и целует ее в лоб. Пожалуй, это первое из нежных проявлений чувств ведьмачки.  
В большой зале много тел, но единственный человек, кто не вовлечен в это представление, была дева, что стояла в центре комнаты и выпивала из бокала. Ее рука порхала в воздухе, будто управляла движениями заколдованных. Витые локоны черного, как облачная ночь, цвета колыхались при движении вместе с юбкой ее платья, и все это слишком походило на магический танец. Ведьма не обращала никакого внимания на новоприбывшую парочку, пока Геральдина не обратила на себя внимание:  
— Мне нужно убрать чары.  
Дева даже не повернулась, изрекая:  
— Оставь ее в кресле.  
Ведьмачка покорно усадила Лютик в кресло, но та не хотела отходить от нее ни на секунду, схватив за руку. Однако их прикосновение грубо прервали две девицы, что нацелились на барда. Геральдина попыталась их убрать, но колдунья, что раньше танцевала по зале, оказалась рядом с ведьмачкой, отталкивая ее от менестреля.  
— Что с ней случилось? — равнодушно поинтересовалась Йеннифер, которую больше волновали руки Геральдины; она без тени скромности оглаживала их, ожидая ответа.  
— На нее напал джинн, — пояснила ведьмачка, почти не сводя взгляда с Лютик. Девицы беззастенчиво лапали ее грудь, расстегивая рубашку и проникая ладонями под ткань.  
Растерянный бард хлопала глазами, не понимая причину усиленного внимания к своей персоне, но незнакомки знали свое дело, так что не срываться на стоны было почти невозможно. Геральдина сжала руки в кулаки, не понимая природу этого внезапно вспыхнувшего чувства в ее груди. Ведьмаки должны быть бесстрастными, так почему она тогда реагирует так, будто Лютик — это ее собственность?  
Это заметила и Йеннифер, скалясь в улыбке:  
— Так сколько успел твой бард загадать желаний, прежде чем он начал ее душить?  
— Все, она очень болтливая, — Геральдина ответила без заминки, неотрывно наблюдая, как, несмотря на вялые возражения Лютик, задирается юбка менестреля, демонстрируя худые ножки. Совершенно не вовремя вспомнилось то, как недавно ведьмачка закидывала эти ноги себе на плечи, как менестрель раскрывалась перед ней, готовая принять в себя пальцы. Воспоминание смазалось присутствием кого-то в своей голове.  
— Не лезь в мои мысли, — предупредила Геральдина, глядя внимательно в фиалковые глаза. Они были несомненно красивы, но что-то опасное сквозило через них.  
— По крайней мере, это было занимательно, — усмехнулась колдунья, — деньги вперед.  
Ведьмачка протянула ей мешок с монетами, но та высыпала их себе на ладонь, отсчитала полагаемое, и вернула лишнее. — Сверх меры не беру, ведьмак.  
Йеннифер отступила от Геральдины, направляясь к менестрелю и доставая из поясной ташки бутылочку с неизвестной жидкостью. Ведьма не отогнала блудниц от Лютик, они все также исследовали руками и губами почти раздетое тело барда, но они ей дали пространство. Йеннифер приставила горлышко к ее губам, наставляя:  
— Пей.  
И Юлиана послушно пила, пока та причитала какие-то заклинания. Лютику казалось все это странным и немного страшным: ее почти совратили две незнакомые женщины, а третья еще над ней колдует с нечитаемым лицом, и неизвестно избавляет она от чар или насылает новые. И только обеспокоенный взгляд янтарных глаз успокаивал одним присутствием.  
Бард почувствовала, как постепенно к ней возвращаются силы, и уходит слабость и головокружение. Только вот возбуждение никуда не уходило, новыми красками заиграв при приливе энергии. Убедившись, что заклинание сработало, Йеннифер обернулась и коротко кивнула ведьмачке. Геральдина громко выдохнула, беда позади. Но чувства спокойствия все еще не было.  
— Жить будет, но ей хорошо бы было поспать. Хотя и это может сработать, — хмыкнула ведьма.  
— Что это? — озадаченно спросила Геральдина, проследив взглядом за Йеннифер.  
Колдунья щелкнула пальцами и две девушки подобрались к барду между ног, и одна из них втолкнула свои пальцы внутрь барда. Та вскрикнула и завертелась, пытаясь выбраться из плена девушек, но те не выпустили ее, и насадили бедрами на пальцы.  
Ведьмачка дернулась на помощь, но ее перехватила Йеннифер, прижимая к софе.  
— Отпусти меня, пока я тебе не переломала кости, — зарычала Геральдина.  
— Ты не сможешь, ведьмак, — рассмеялась Йеннифер, приковывая свой взгляд к ее глазам. Гипнозом колдунья владела отменным, и даже стойкий человек или мутант мог подчиниться ей на несколько минут. А больше ей и не нужно. Одежда на ней растворилась, оставляя ее смуглое поджарое тело обнаженным. Ведьма, не тушуясь, без помощи рук расстегнула штаны Геральдины, и только потом коснулась ее кожи, спускаясь ладонью к лобку.  
Ведьмачка безразлично смотрела за ее действиями, пока та не добралась до ее промежности, грубо и быстро лаская рукой и раззадоривая. Возбуждающая магия все еще действовала, и Геральдина все же отвечала ей на ласку, двигая бедрами. Йеннифер мазнула по ее щеке губами, оставляя отпечаток помады.  
— Посмотри на свою спутницу, ведьмак, — шепнула колдунья, поворачивая ее голову к барду. — Она получает удовольствие, хочешь к ней присоединиться? Ты ведь в курсе, что она тоже пахнет сиренью?  
Лютик больше не сопротивлялась, насаживаясь на пальцы, и из уст ее вылетали только стоны и пошлые выкрики. От концентрации сиреневого запаха свербело в носу, и он действительно ощущался не только от колдуньи.  
Девушки стонали вместе с бардом, а одна из них налила масло на ее ягодицы, собираясь растянуть вторую дырку. «Мне тоже хочется внутрь», — шептала вторая девушка своей сообщнице.  
— Хочешь к ней? —повторила вопрос Йеннифер, и ведьмачка кивнула. Лютик распахнула глаза, шепча одними губами «Гера».  
— Иди и поцелуй ее, —колдунья отпустила Геральдину, и та, все еще под гипнозом шагнула к менестрелю.  
Губы Лютик послушно приоткрылись под напором ведьмачки, пропуская язык и подстраиваясь под его движения. Это был их первый поцелуй, и если бы Юлиана знала, что это настолько хорошо, она бы раньше уломала Геральдину на это.  
Сладкие губы менестреля оставляют приятное послевкусие, и ведьмачка тянется еще и еще раз, пока Лютик не кричит в ее губы. Крик настолько громкий, что гипноз Йеннифер рассеивается. Геральдина трясет головой, приходя в себя и завидев, как женщина толкается пальцами в узкое колечко мышц, растягивая барда. Юлиана кусает губы от боли, привыкая к движениям. От этого зрелища ревность нахлынывает на ведьмачку, и Геральдина не сомневается что это абсолютно то самое чувство, что она ощущает.  
— Отъебитесь, она моя, — она прогоняет взашей женщин, и, будучи под чарами, они сбегают от злобного взгляда и крепкого пинка.  
Лютик блаженно улыбается, целуя ведьмачку в уголок губ.  
— Может у тебя получится лучше, а? — невинно щебечет бард, раздвигая ладонями ягодицы и приглашая войти.  
— Всяко не порву, — отшучивается Геральдина, смазывая пальцы маслом и проходясь ими около входа. Лютик вцепляется в спинку кресла, занимая устойчивое положение и терпеливо ждет действий. Ведьмачка медленно входит в нее, и то ли дело в угле, то ли бард прилично растянута, но она не чувствует боли, принимая в себя пальцы. Геральдина перехватывает ее за горло, удерживая и толкаясь.  
Они поздно понимают, что возбуждающие чары давно спали, и все присутствующие косо пялятся на них, скрывая наготу и обзывая богохульницами. Даже те две женщины, что лезли к менестрелю, ошарашенно смотрят на их парочку и пытаются быстрее убежать из комнаты. Их настолько не волнуют окружающие, что Лютик выгибается дугой, кончая в руках ведьмачки и выкрикивая ее имя так, что на весь замок слышно. И только после этого они замечают очнувшихся людей.  
— Думаю, в Ринде мы долго не задержимся, — предполагает Геральдина, приводя себя и ее партнершу в порядок и без стеснения разглядывая толпу голых людей, пытающихся выйти из залы.  
— Зато будет, что вспомнить в старости, — шутит Юлиана, краснея и стараясь не смотреть никому в глаза.  
— Вот зараза, — ведьмачка смотрит на раскрытую сумку и обнаруживает пропажу кувшина с джинном. — Сперла джинна. Прекрасно ведь знает, что он опасен.  
— Если так хочет убиться, то пусть так и будет, — язвит Лютик, в сознании яростной вспышкой вспоминается то, как ведьма ласкала Геральдину.  
— А если что-то случится? — вопрошает скорее себя ведьмачка, решаясь наведаться к ведьме.  
— И этот человек говорит мне, что не любит вмешиваться в чужие дела, — ворчит бард. — Если что, я против. Она мне не нравится.  
И показательно стирает с щеки женщины след от помады. Геральдина хмыкает, вытирая испачканные маслом пальцы. Тонкий шлейф сирени окутывает ведьмачку, и она находит место, откуда он источается, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи Лютика.  
— Гер, если ты так продолжишь делать, то думаю одним разом мы не обойдемся, — отшучивается Юлиана, дрожа от горячего дыхания на своей шее.  
— Откуда у тебя этот запах? — вопрошает Геральдина, прикрывая глаза и втягивая аромат. На ее лице ни капли веселья и улыбки, и это-то и пугает менестреля.  
— Да бабка на базаре втюхала. Говорит, это привлечет мою истинную любовь, — поясняет бард, и на ее румяном лице расцветает улыбка от внезапной догадки. — Хочешь сказать, что на тебе сработало?  
Ведьмачка ничего не отвечает, еще несколько секунд наслаждаясь ароматом и близостью их тел, а затем отстраняясь от барда.  
— Неважно. Идем.  
И Лютик идет вслед за ней.


	5. «В ночную пору ты приди — соврати и укради»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально хотелось написать свое видение воссоединения ведьмака и барда после событий 6 серии, а тут еще вспомнилась история Лютика про то, как он почти оказался на эшафоте в Боклере из-за измены княжне Анне-Генриетте, и, соединив эти истории воедино, вышло как-то так.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто следил за данной работой,ставил кудосики и ждал продолжения! Считаю работу законченной, и, если вдохновлюсь на продолжение, то это будет либо новый сборник драбблов, либо отдельное произведение.

— Ты кого-то ищешь, не так ли? — маленькая княжна была на редкость проницательна. Ведьмачка это поняла это еще в момент их первой встречи, и до сих пор Цири не переставала удивлять.  
Геральдина многозначительно хмыкнула, едва ли собираясь поддерживать этот разговор. Кружка эля ее интересовала намного больше, ведь та не собиралась боронить душу ненужными речами. Ведьмачка вообще не была сильна в ораторстве, не то что она…  
Женщина осушила до дна кружку, жестом попросив трактирщика плеснуть еще. Алкоголь слегка сгладил воспоминания, смазав в памяти миловидную, до боли знакомую мордашку с шоколадными вихрами, разметавшимися по простыням, и лукавой улыбкой. Стало едва ли лучше.  
Что бы там не твердила себе ведьмачка, со стороны видно больше. Поэтому Цирилла не собиралась отступать.  
— Я думала, ты искала Йеннифер, — продолжила княжна после длительного молчания. — Но, воссоединившись с ней, твое сердце не обрело покоя. Почему?  
Йеннифер. Она была хорошей любовницей, но плохой возлюбленной. Она являла миру маску властной и обольстительной чародейки, но истинное лицо оставалось в тайне даже для Геральдины. Пожалуй, единственно, кто видел ее настоящей, находился в Аретузе, к ректорессе она бежала по первому зову, как верная цепная собачка.  
Как-то, после плотских утех, ведьмачка поделилась соображениями по этому поводу, на что получила хлесткий, как удар плетью, ответ.  
— Что ж, я, по крайней мере, признаю свои чувства, а не бегу от них, как ты.  
Геральдина сто раз пожалела, что начала разговор. А потому встала с постели, одеваясь. Она делала это не спеша, чтобы это не было похоже на бегство. Но это оно и было.  
— И как там милашка-бард? — не унималась Йеннифер, чьи слова были сродни яду. — Ещё не окочурилась со своим разбитым сердцем?  
— Не знаю, не следила, — едва сдерживая злобу, цедит сквозь зубы Геральдина, пытаясь закрепить доспех. В обычной обстановке он бы закрепился в считанные секунды, но когда капает на мозги одна ведьма…  
— Да-да, конечно, — соглашается Йеннифер, и в её голосе сквозит насмешка. Они обе знают, что Геральдина лжёт.  
Иначе зачем ведьмачка в каждом трактире между приёмами эля шепчется с хозяевами, оставляет им письма с горсткой монет, заглядывается на группы музыкантов, надеясь увидеть знакомое лицо. Чарка застывает с поднятой ко рту рукой, когда в очередной таверне звучат знакомые перепевы песен. Их поют все присутствующие от мала до велика, особенно «ту популярную, что про ведьмака и монету». Но среди хора голосов не слышится тот самый, самый желанный. Лютик исчезла с глаз Геральдины, как и ведьмачка просила. Осталась воспоминанием трактирщиков, завсегдатаев таверн и собратьев-музыкантов. Геральдина идёт за ней по пятам, следуя едва уловимому шлейфу сирени, и каждый раз натыкается на тупик и на осознание того, что она бесчувственный чурбан и дура, каких свет не видывал.  
Цирилла так не считает, но и переубеждать не спешит.  
— Кто она? — любопытничает княжна, сощурив глаза и пристально смотря на ведьмачку будто бывалый следопыт.  
— Ее зовут Юлиана, — говорит Геральдина, сдаваясь напору Цириллы. Рано или поздно девочка все равно бы добилась своего.  
— Красивое имя, — Цири радуется, что сумела разговорить ведьмачку, хотя в последнее время это даже не под силу было и Йеннифер. — Совсем как какой-нибудь редкий цветок.  
— Она и есть цветок. Лютик, —хмыкает с горьким смешком Геральдина, замечая, как глаза княжны загораются огоньком азарта.  
— Ну что, пошли найдём её?

Менестрель бренчит по струнам, усиливая бой под финальные аккорды. Публика подвывает ей в такт и громко хлопает, когда музыка смолкает. Васильковые глаза пробегают по помещению, машинально осматривая углы на предмет пепельных волос и янтарных глаз. Уже в который раз Лютик обещает себе не делать этого, но каждый раз нарушает свой завет, чувствуя, как разгорается уголек надежды вместе с бешеным трепыханием сердца. Ей кажется, что вот-вот раскроются двери, и грузным шагом, наступая на скрипучие половицы, появится она и прекратит ее побеги по тавернам. Но как стремительно разгорается надежда, также стремительно она затухает, когда бард не находит ту, что ей так нужна.  
Юлиана уходит со сцены с поникшей головой, растирая мозолистые от струн пальцы. Идет к столу, где ей рукоплескают громче всех, где ей искренне улыбаются и где ее ценят. «От Геральдины ты и улыбку редко когда получала, не говоря уж об остальном», — язвящая мысль проносится у нее в голове, и бард отскакивает от нее, как от змеи. Она никогда не будет говорить ничего плохого о ведьмачке, как бы плохо она с ней не поступила бы.  
От затуманивающих разум дум отвлекает басистый восторженный окрик. Лютик искусно изображает улыбку, устраиваясь на коленях у князя и откладывая лютню на стол среди яств. Мужчина заключает ее в крепкие объятья, не выпуская из плена своих крепких рук с минуты-две. Менестрель думает о том, что, если бы ей не попалась на пути ведьмачка, то туссентский князь ей бы точно вскружил голову. Анри правда хорош собой: лицо красавца, густая каштановая борода, тело в форме, облаченные в шелка и дорогую парчу. Девицы в стороне завистливо вздыхают, когда видят барда в составе близкого окружения князя. Лютик же про себя смеется: «Везет же мне на завидных партнеров».  
Князь про себя считает также. Он настолько был очарован балладами барда на одном из нильфгаардских балов, что с того момента посещал каждое выступление, даже если это была захолустная таверна где-то на краю земли. Лютик не возражала, а хозяева корчм и трактиров только рады были сгрести побольше монет с богача.  
Юлиана не возражала, когда позволила их отношениям перейти в другую плоскость, в конце концов, как не было бы больно признавать, ведьмачке она больше не нужна. Она пришла к Анри как побитый щенок за лаской, и она ее получила в двойном размере.  
Вот и сейчас он трепетно целовал руки менестреля, как влюбленный мальчишка воркуя:  
— Моя замечательная, талантливая трубадурочка, ты так хорошо сегодня спела!  
— Бросьте, мой князь, не вгоняйте меня в краску, — кокетливо отвечает Юлиана, оставляя короткий поцелуй на его губах. Мужчина ошалевает, но его глаза радостно сияют.  
— Ох, Юлиана, свет души моей, как представлю, что к тебе кто-то касается, так и хочется запереть тебя от других в своем замке, — князь был исключительным ревнивцем, и Лютик на это лишь благосклонно улыбается; он ведь не ведает, что ее связь с ведьмачкой зашла слишком далеко. Настолько далеко, что и в самом мокром сне и не снилось.  
— Я бы все-таки предпочел, чтобы ты пела только для меня и для моего народа, а не шлялась по грязным кабакам, — князь опять завел очередную шарманку про переезд к нему в Боклер. Анри, может быть, и хорош как правитель, и как любовник, и как потенциальный муж. Но только Лютик не видела себя рядом с ним, как бы не были заманчивы его предложения.  
— Мне нравится моя жизнь, — возразила менестрель, поддевая пальцами гроздь винограда, и откусывая ягоду.  
— Но ты же виконтесса, дорогая, как ты можешь жить таким образом? — изумился князь.  
«Легко», — ответила про себя Лютик, — «Я шла босиком сотни километров, стоптав всю обувь, утопала в болотах, залезала на горы, ночевала в непроглядных лесах, лишь бы идти следом за ней».  
Но вслух сказала:  
— Я так чувствую себя свободной.  
«А еще я до сих пор жду, что она позовет меня», — подсказало сердце.  
— Ты можешь чувствовать себя свободной и в моем княжестве, я тебе дозволю все, что угодно, — умолял мужчина и, кажется, еще немного он встанет перед бардом на колени.  
Лютик призадумалась. С одной стороны, она может остаться навечно никому ненужной певичкой с лютней, которая будет скитаться до конца своих дней в проголоди, впутываясь в авантюры и пытаясь выжить, а с другой стороны, она будет обеспечена, кататься как сыр в масле, заниматься музыкой для удовольствия, и, может быть, продолжит род Леттенхофов, как маменька хотела. И никаких болот, монстров и матрасов с клопами. И никакой ведьмачки в будущем.  
Обратившись взглядом к князю, Юлиана надеялась, что совершает правильный выбор.

В Боклере было очень солнечно. Еще на подходе к городу Геральдина с Цириллой скинули с себя походные накидки. Ведьмачка щурилась от света, прикрывая глаза ладонью, Цирилла же, напротив, тянулась к солнечным лучам, восхищаясь городом и огромным замком впереди. По масштабам замок Боклер не превосходил Цинтру, но был гораздо живописнее.  
— Ты уверена, что она здесь? — поинтересовалась Геральдина у княжны, сомневаясь в увещеваниях повстречавшейся им бабки.   
Старушка твердила из раза в раз, что бард нынче в боклерском замке, и что скоро намечается важное событие в Туссенте. На вопрос, что намечается, бабка спуталась в мыслях, начав рассказывать о своем покойнике-муже, что иногда к ней приходит в виде призрака. Ведьмачка отнесла ее к разряду свихнувшихся, а Цири подумала, что здесь может быть зацепка.  
— Мы прочесали столько городов, и везде ее упускали. Я думаю это очень хорошая зацепка, — самоуверенно произнесла княжна. Геральдина сомневалась в успехе данной затеи, и надо было уже смириться с тем, что Лютик ушла из ее жизни и забыть, но забыться самой не получалось. Ни с Йеннифер, ни с кем-нибудь другим. Чародейка подбодряюще похлопала ее по плечу, прощаясь в последнюю их встречу и пожелав удачи в поисках, прежде чем исчезла в портале. Цири же она намекнула, что ее всегда будут рады видеть в Аретузе. Другое дело, что Цири категорически не хотела покидать ведьмачку.  
— Эй, ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? — окликнула княжна.  
Геральдина остановила Плотву, вдыхая полной грудью. Среди запахов пота, коней и хмеля пробился тонкий аромат сирени. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы затаенные, скрытые глубоко воспоминания выплыли наружу. Аромат был смешан с незнакомым запахом тела, что говорило о том, что обладательницей запаха была совсем другая женщина.  
Ведьмачка едва ли скажет, как так вышло, что она в секунду оказалась у этой дворянки, вжимая ее в стену и выпытывая, где она взяла эти духи. Клинки бравых мужей обступили Геральдину по кругу, готовые напасть в любой момент. Мясника из Блавикена здесь боялись, но недооценивали.  
— Такие духи носит будущая княжна…— стушевалась барышня, едва не падая в обморок.  
— Что значит будущая княжна? — зарычала ведьмачка.

— Не люблю балы, — выдаёт хриплый голос за спиной Лютик. Менестрель перебирает струны лютни в своих покоях, нарочно опаздывая на бал, когда в полутьме является её любимый морок. Пепельные волосы, в которые бард вплетала раньше цветы, янтарные глаза, блестящие в темноте, как и гарды мечей. По щеке менестреля скользит непрошенная слеза, и она не хочет оборачиваться назад, чтобы не показать эту слабость. Геральдина любит сильных и волевых женщин, слабачки вроде неё — развлечение на пару ночей.  
— Да, тебе постоянно на них не везёт. То в схватки влезаешь, то тебе ребёнка нарекают, то ещё что-нибудь, — Юлиана пытается пошутить, но только быть весёлой не получается.  
— То я узнаю, что ты замуж выходишь. Часом, не на сносях? — интересуется Геральдина. В голосе её сквозит ревность или Лютик это показалось?  
— Не дай боже, — отмахивается Юлиана. Всё выглядит будто ничего и не было, они все те же закадычные передрузья.  
— Я нашла Цириллу, — буднично сообщает ведьмачка, и перина прогибается под её весом.  
— Красивое имя, — отвечает Лютик, чувствуя, как знакомая крепкая рука убирает с шеи её волосы.  
— Она тоже самое про твое сказала, — шепчет Геральдина, прикасаясь губами к коже. Прикосновение обжигает, ведьмачка одним касанием заставляет подчиняться и вытравляет все мысли о своем сопернике. По крайней мере, так это видится менестрелю.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Юлиана севшим голосом. По щекам бегут слезы, бард быстро их вытирает, но они не прекращаются.  
— Зараза, — ругается Геральдина, разворачивая к себе Лютик и прижимая к своей груди. — Прости меня.  
— Ты нужна мне, — слова ведьмачке даются с трудом, даже заклинания и те проще даются. Но это имеет эффект: Лютик поднимает голову, смотрит внимательно на нее заплаканными глазами, так что Геральдине хочется прибить себя за то, что стала причиной ее слез.  
Губы Юлианы расплываются в улыбке, но в ней нет ни толики радости:  
— Зачем тебе скромняга бард, который только и может, что бренчать на лютне и раздражать своей болтовней? У меня же нет ни магических способностей, ни силы, и вообще, по твоему мнению, я слабая, капризная и…  
Ведьмачка не дает ей договорить, затыкая ее рот своими губами и проталкивая свой язык. Менестрель распахивает свои васильковые глаза в удивлении, пытаясь оттолкнуться. Геральдина перехватывает ее запястья, притянув их к своей груди. Грубость заводит с полоборота, Лютик слишком долго старалась не вспоминать о том, как и где женщина ее трогала, но возведенные стены вокруг ощущений и эмоций рушатся как карточный домик, и она поддается, отвечает на ласку, льнет всем своим телом как прежде. Ведьмачка одобряет ее порывы низким, почти гортанным рычанием, укладывая ее на кровать и нависая сверху. Все как в старые-добрые времена.  
— Зато целуешься хорошо, — хмыкает Геральдина, оголяя бедро и крепко сжимая ягодицу. Как-то некстати бард замечает, что на ее теле давно не было засосов и синяков.  
— Гера, прошу, если не испытываешь ко мне чувств, не делай этого. Только хуже будет нам обеим, — умоляет Лютик, накрывая ее руку своей ладонью. Ведьмачка приподнимает ее кисть, целуя ее пальцы.  
— Я испытываю, — твердо говорит Геральдина свое самое странное признание в любви.  
«Ну, конечно, а ты ожидала, что она тебе как в балладах «я тебя люблю» крикнет?» — смеется сама себе менестрель, позволяя женщине с головой забраться под юбку.  
— Только не говори, что ты…— и без слов понятно, что задумала ведьмачка. Ее язык на пробу проходится по промежности, и, получив громкий стон в ответ, Геральдина продолжает. Ее ласки резкие, отрывистые, каждое движение языка, даже его кончика, каждый поцелуй и укус настолько чувственны, что все тело превращается в одну сплошную эрогенную зону. Лютик плавится, превращается в податливый материал, который покоряется только сильным рукам Геральдины.  
Когда язык скользит по клитору, барду хочется кричать. И она кричит, не стесняясь, что может заглушить местных музыкантов, что сейчас играют на балу.  
Ведьмачка вдалбливается языком в ее лоно, слизывает сочащуюся смазку, и неизвестно, кто кого здесь трахает. Геральдина придерживает бедра барда, двигая ими в установленном ей ритме и не позволяя ускоряться, как бы Лютик того не хотелось. Юлиана нетерпеливо елозит бёдрами из стороны в сторону, но просить не собирается из принципа.  
— Хорош, егоза, — наставляет Геральдина, прерываясь. Голос её никак не изменился в тоне, а дыхание было ровным. На её месте Лютик бы уже говорила с хрипотцой и со сбитой дыхалкой. А этой хоть бы хны. Зато ведьмачке очень нравились её запачканные припухшие губы, которые она задумчиво оглаживала большим пальцем после. Юлиана загорелась желанием увидеть её лицо сейчас.  
— Позволь тебя увидеть, — тихо попросила бард.  
— Валяй, — пробурчала Геральдина. Менестрель приподняла юбку, задирая ткань до груди и встречаясь с любимыми янтарными глазами. Тонкие губы блестели от слюны и смазки, и Лютик прикусила язык, едва не сказав, как сексуально та выглядит. Бард посчитала, что ведьмачку надо подготовить к такого роду комплиментам. Геральдина необузданный зверь и непроходимый до романтики невежда, поэтому ко всему надо приучать постепенно. А пока можно сказать по-другому.  
— Я люблю тебя, — признание как камень с души, и Юлиане невероятно хорошо оттого, как теплеет взгляд ведьмачки от произнесенных слов.  
Геральдина не произносит ничего в ответ, но позволяет ухватиться за пряди волос, тянуть их на себя, создавая иллюзию контроля со стороны барда. Стоны вновь заполнили пространство комнаты, смешиваясь со скрипами кровати и хлюпаньем.

Туссентский князь не на шутку обеспокоился отсутствием своей благоверной на балу. Повесткой бала стала помолвка Леттенхофф с князем, и Юлиана должна была уже который танец проводить в компании будущего мужа. Анри не стал посылать прислугу за ней, и отлучился от праздника, чтобы лично проведать свою возлюбленную.  
Он до последнего надеялся, что его любимая «трубадурочка» чувствует недомогание. Однако услышав звуки весьма сомнительного характера ещё в начале коридора, он побагровел, лицо его приобрело оттенок зрелой туссентской помидоры, а сердце болезненно сжалось от ревности. Князь пожалел, что не заточил вовремя свою возлюбленную подальше от любопытных глаз.  
К злости и ревности добавилось ещё и удивление, стоило мужчине только увидеть, кто ублажает его невесту.  
— Ты… — громко обратился Анри, привлекая внимание парочки. — Мясник из Блавикена… Как ты сюда пробралась?  
Геральдина села на кровать, поправив свою рубаху и предпочитая делать вид, будто бы не она с минуту назад изучала языком промежность барда. Для достоверности даже вытерла тыльной стороной ладони губы, чтобы не блестели так явственно. Лютик же засуетилась, поправляя свою юбку и пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Толку вышло мало: разрумяненное лицо, лихорадочные взгляд и растрепанные волосы выдавали Юлиану с головой. Понятно, что дружеский визит не обошёлся одними объятьями.  
— Я могу все объяснить, — менестрель попыталась сбросить нарастающее с каждой секундой напряжение. Казалось, одно неверное движение и ведьмачка сцепится с князем в драке.  
— Молчи, блудница, — закричал мужчина. — Я ведь слышал, какие слухи про тебя велись. Будто ты подстилка ведьмачки. Ее шлюха. Я не верил этому, думал это все грязь, неправда. И что я вижу?  
Лютик потупила взгляд.  
— Не смей называть её шлюхой, — процедила сквозь зубы Геральдина. От злости у неё вздулись вены на лбу, тело накренилось вперёд, готовое прыгнуть в атаку.  
— А кто же она ещё? — рассмеялся князь, — Она втоптала мои чувства в дерьмо, унизила меня и моё достоинство. Но ничего, заточение в башне её сделает более покладистой. А с тобой отдельный разговор, ведьмак.  
— Что ж, я готова поговорить, — Геральдина разомнула кулаки, готовясь сражаться. Лютик испуганно пискнула: «Какая ещё, нахрен, башня?»  
— Тебя лучше повесить или четвертовать? Сегодня я щедрый, выбирай сама, — усмехнулся князь, нападая. Женщина отбила атаку, ловко вклинивая свой удар и впечатывая кулак в бок. Князь отшатнулся, но встал в боевую стойку.  
— Обычно это после встречи со мной в живых не остаются, — скалится ведьмачка, обнажая ряд белоснежных острых зубов. Мужчина успешно блокировал ряд выпадов, ему почти удалось вмазать Геральдине, но та успевала уворачиваться. В конце концов, ведьмачке надоело биться в полсилы, а жалящие слова только разжигали желание как следует надавать по яйцам мужчине. И это бы ей удалось, если бы об голову бедного князя не прилетела бутылка с вином. Мужчина медленно осел на пол, являя за собой фигуру испуганного барда.  
— Я не хотела, чтобы ты ему сильно навредила, — пояснила свой поступок Лютик, склоняясь к почти не соображающему мужчине.  
Последнее, что слышал князь перед тем, как сомкнуть глаза была речь Юлианы:  
— Прости, мой милый Анри, как бы я тебя не любила, она важнее для меня. Я всегда выбирала её.  
Лютик оставила невесомый поцелуй на его губах, и ведьмачка что-то буркнула про то, что это лишнее.  
В коридоре послышался звук приближающихся дозорных, позвякивающих доспехами, и две беглянки ретировались через окно, прыгнув на прилегающую крышу. Треск черепицы под их ногами был оглушительно громким, но ещё громче были выкрики дозорных, пустившихся по их следу. Лютик почувствовала себя как никогда живой, убегая от преследования с лютней наперевес и с ощущением тёплой ладони ведьмачки на своей руке.

Густой лес в ночной тьме с детства пугал и завораживал Лютик, причём и то и другое чувство ощущалось одновременно. Пугал неизвестностью — что может ждать всяк входящего на его тропах? Монстры? Недобрый люд? Болото? А заманивал любопытством — куда приведёт тропа? Много ли ягод на его поляне? Каковы на вкус воды кристально чистого ручья?  
Время поменялось, а Юлиана не перестала также думать про лес. Но не так страшен черт, как его малюют. В компании ведьмачки и её молодой ученицы тропы становились даже безопаснее городских улочек. Они неслись вскачь прочь от дневных событий и сейчас были далеко от преследователей. Плотвичка, как ее ласково прозвала бард, трепля по густой гриве, заметно устала, как и Сибилла княжны. Скоро им придётся разбить лагерь, а пока остаётся только прижаться к широкой спине ведьмачки, вдыхая ее запах. И вовсе не луком от неё пахнет. Полями да, кровью да, особенно последним, так что после вдоха остаётся тяжёлый осадок в лёгких. Но Лютик не пугается этого, наоборот, она скучала по этой смеси ароматов.  
Цирилла равняется с ними, притормаживая рвущуюся вперёд Сибиллу, и с любопытством интересуется:  
— Так вы все-таки княгиня?  
— Давай на ты. Не настолько уж я стара, и вообще это я к тебе на вы должна обращаться, княжна, — отвечает Лютик в своей манере, подмигивая. — Могла бы стать княгиней, если бы не выкрала одна ведьмачка. А так простая виконтесса.  
— Могу и вернуть, — угрожает Геральдина, и непривычная для её лица улыбка выдаёт несерьезность её намерений. С появлением в их компании одного задорного барда изменения в ведьмачке были на лицо. Теперь с её лика исчезла привычная в последнее время задумчивость и рассеянность, сменившись предельной сосредоточенностью и концентрацией, а вечно хмурое выражение слегка прояснилось, как небо после долгого дождя, когда солнечные лучи пронзают тяжёлые грозовые тучи. Не заметить такие метаморфозы Цири просто не могла, в конце концов, она была очень проницательной девочкой.  
— Э, нет, теперь нам путь в Туссент заказан, причём и тебе и мне, — возразила Юлиана, представляя переполох каких масштабов они устроили. — Так что не покромсать тебе больше монстров на их земле.  
— Ну так и я не единственный ведьмак на белом свете, пусть другие разбираются, — фыркнула Геральдина.  
Лютик отклонилась назад от ведьмачки, придвигая голову к Цири и тихо шепча:  
— Что-то мне кажется, что мы ещё сюда вернёмся.  
В воздухе повисли пара смешков.  
— Я все слышу, Лютик, — громогласно произнесла Геральдина, и ей даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы оборвать хихиканье.  
На тёмном небе загорались одна за другой звезды, освещая путникам и их лошадям дорогу. Кто знает, куда судьба занесёт их дальше? Пожалуй, никто. Единственно, что этот новоиспеченный тандем точно знал, так это то, что они должны держаться вместе. Суровый ведьмак, маленькая княжна с могучими силами и бард с лютней.


End file.
